One Way to Wake Up
by Zanmat0
Summary: Naoto surprises Souji with a little gift; her coming home. For Valentine's.


**Writing Valentine stories was how I got started here. It's been a good while since then...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The lock turned, and a door opened as she stepped in, shutting it quietly behind her. Toeing her shoes off, she slipped out of her suit jacket and threw it on the coat hanger. A cat wandered out of the room she was eyeing, mewing quietly at the intruder. He let out a happy purr as she scratched his chin, walking back to the door afterwards. A lithe hand dipped into the pocket of her jacket and fished out a small box, and she padded back to the bedroom. It was hard to resist a happy smile at the sight that greeted her, so she didn't hold back. Her boyfriend was sleeping peacefully on their bed, phone resting nearby and a content expression on his face. It wasn't one she saw often, so that made the deal that much better. She popped open the lid of the box she was carrying and set it on the bedside cabinet, sitting next to him and squeezing his shoulder.

"Souji-kun. Souji-kun, wake up."

"Mm…?"

The Seta groggily opened his eyes and saw something that made him smile out of affectionate instinct. His detective girlfriend was sitting on the edge of the bed, a small smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hey. You said you'd be back tomorrow…"

"Mhm. I managed to take care of everything a little earlier than expected."

"Oh…good. That's go- mmf…"

Naoto bit into something before pressing him down into the blankets, subsequently kissing him and gently feeding him what she had in her mouth. He made a intrigued noise as his eyes fluttered shut, squeezing her sides as she renewed the contact with a small murmur of approval. Finally breaking the gesture a moment later, she planted a hand next to his head and pulled her tie in a manner that left it as just a piece of cloth under her collar; he always marveled at how she was able to do that. Souji raised his hand and wiped a small smear of chocolate from the side of her mouth, tasting it curiously and asking, "...Chocolate?"

"It's still Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

"What brand?"

"Shirogane. I hear it's a kind reserved only for loved ones."

Souji smiled again, now more awake, and let a hand touch hers before their fingers entwined. "You are awesome. I missed you, too."

Naoto giggled quietly, nodding at the truth in his words. "I'm glad you felt the same."

"Want me to make you something, or…?

"Actually, I think I like you right here. I'll change and join you, if you don't mind?"

"Ohh no, I would not mind. At all. Ever."

Naoto laughed softly as his head fell back on the pillows, watching for a second as he stretched languidly and turned about ninety degrees. The offer presenting itself was becoming more and more alluring as she studied the utterly relaxed look on his face. Her mind was made up as he mumbled incoherently and buried his face into the pillow, falling asleep again soon after he did. She slid off the bed and sauntered to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder as she opened the door. Souji was awake again, watching her with one eye open and the rest of his face nestled in the pillow. He smiled as she gazed fondly at him, both extremely content to be in each other's company again. He hummed softly and lay on his back as she shut the door, listening to the sounds of running water for a few minutes to fend off sleep. It took minimal effort for him to notice that she dropped her phone next to his as she walked back into the room, her hair let out of her habitual ponytail as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes; it was always a pleasant change to see relaxed Naoto compared to workaholic Naoto. As soon as she had climbed into bed, Souji opened one eye and held an arm out. "C'mon. You owe me a hug."

"I owe _you_?"

"Yep."

"That's...some strange logic."

"Mhm. Humor me?"

She grinned and rolled lazily into the blankets and, by extension, Souji's arms, nestling against him as they closed around her waist. He pressed his nose into her shoulder and smiled fondly. "Mmmissed you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. I feel bad, though."

"Hm? Why?"

"I dunno...I just wanted to know if you were okay with making chocolate every year. Y-you really don't have to."

Naoto simply smiled as he shifted back to look at her, tapping his nose with a finger and smirking at his exasperated face. "I find it a nice distraction to make chocolate for my dearly beloved. Trust me, it's really no trouble."

He somehow looked at her with more admiration than before, prompting her to continue with, "Besides...I love the way your face lights up when I do."

They shared light smiles before Souji pulled her against him snugly and murmured, "Thanks...for everything."

Naoto briefly pondered the box of chocolate waiting just a foot away, but ignored it in favor of the sweeter embrace. Souji was already half-asleep from his earlier nap, and his soft snores only made it easier for her to follow suit.

The next morning, Naoto awoke first and looked around quizzically at her position. She was nestled snugly against Souji, one of her legs draped over his and his arms around her waist. Her own hands were around his shoulders, with her taking a beat to ponder at just how warm he was at all times. As she moved ever-so-slightly, Souji groaned softly and pulled her possessively against him, muttering something about the mornings being cold and how she shouldn't leave. At least...that's what it sounded like.

The untrained ear probably would've heard gibberish.

She smiled lovingly at that; she missed sharing a bed with her personal man-pillow. Grinning, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest and let herself fall back asleep. The day could wait.

* * *

 **Pretty basic, but I did what I wanted to do.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, all of you.**


End file.
